El sabor de lo prohibido
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Dominique siempre quiso ser como su hermana mayor, Victoire; alegre, pelirroja y orgullosa miembro de Gryffindor. Pero, más que nada, Dominique siempre quiso ser la dueña del corazón de Teddy Lupin, el prometido de Victoire…


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la genial Rowling, que una de las únicas cosas buenas que hizo en el Epílogo fue darme a Dominique. Yo escribo sólo por placer, no espero ningún beneficio económico a cambio (sólo un par de reviews).

**Summary**: Dominique siempre quiso ser como su hermana mayor, Victoire; alegre, pelirroja y orgullosa miembro de Gryffindor. Pero, más que nada, Dominique siempre quiso ser la dueña del corazón de Teddy Lupin, el prometido de Victoire…

* * *

><p>"<strong>El sabor de lo prohibido"<strong>

Dominique Weasley observaba desde la ventana de la habitación que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su tía Ginny cómo todo el mundo se congregaba en el patio de la Madriguera para alzar una hermosa carpa plateada, bajo la cual tendría lugar la boda. Por aquellos días todo el mundo reía de felicidad, y la casa de sus abuelos era un auténtico hervidero de gente. Los adultos iban de aquí para allá y su multitud de primos correteaba por todos lados sin parar. Todo el mundo estaba contento, menos Dominique.

Y no porque no lo hubiera intentado. Por las barbas de Merlín, si lo que Dominique más deseaba en ese momento era poder fingir felicidad. Quería caminar por la casa y el patio con una auténtica sonrisa de regocijo, no con una sonrisa fingida. Quería que todo el mundo la tratara como de costumbre y no que le preguntaran a cada rato si se sentía mal o descompuesta (algo que Dominique había terminado por aceptar).

—Me siento enferma —le había dicho a su abuela aquella mañana, cuando Molly Weasley le había pedido que ayudara a sus primas Roxanne y Molly II con la limpieza de la cocina.

Su rostro había evidenciado tal malestar que su abuela no había dudado ni un solo segundo en excusarla y enviarla al antiguo cuarto de Ginny, para que por lo menos así pudiese estar un poco más tranquila. Y allí se había pasado Dominique toda la mañana, en el cuarto de su tía, observando pasivamente los preparativos de la boda, intentando convencerse de que estaba feliz por la futura boda de su hermana Victoire y lo que sentía no era envidia. No, no era envidia…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella entró Louis, su hermano menor, que ingresaría a Hogwarts recién el año próximo. Llevaba el cabello rubio dorado con matices anaranjados peinado en punta y, al parecer, se escapaba de Fred y James, que se reían de su corbata. Dominique lo fulminó con la mirada. Adoraba a Louis, pero precisamente en aquel momento no se hallaba de muy buen humor.

—¡Sal de aquí! —le gritó.

El pequeño Louis le dirigió una mirada ofendida con sus ojos azules, pero Dominique no cedió ni siquiera cuando el niño hizo un puchero.

—¡Es que James y Fred…!

—¡Nada! —lo interrumpió Dominique, que aunque se había dado cuenta que estaba desquitándose con su hermano menor, no trató de parecer más amable—. ¡Que te marches, por las barbas de Merlín!

Louis le sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Del otro lado de la puerta pudo oír las risas de sus primos y las quejas del pequeño Louis. En cualquier otro momento hubiera sonreído, pero no ese día. No, ese día en especial no había absolutamente nada que pudiera ponerla de buen humor.

Alguien entreabrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo rechinar los goznes. Dominique estuvo a punto de gritarle algo a Louis, pero…

—¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz masculina que Dominique conocía demasiado bien.

Se sintió tentada de decir que no, de inventarse alguna excusa, por más patética que fuera, para evitarse aquella situación. Pero no fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada, y su interlocutor interpretó su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Teddy Lupin había ocupado un lugar en la cama, frente a la ventana.

Dominique intentó rehuir de su mirada, pero le fue imposible. No había manera de escapar a aquellos ojos cafés, cálidos y seguros. Hacía tiempo que Teddy tenía ese efecto en ella, incluso desde antes de que empezara a salir con su hermana. Dominique siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada de él, pero sabía que era demasiado pequeña, demasiado inmadura como para que Teddy posara su interés en ella. No así Victoire, que incluso había ganado el Premio Anual cuatro años atrás. No, Victoire, con su actitud Gryffindor y su cabello pelirrojo, era perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

—¿Qué tienes, Nikki? —le preguntó Teddy.

Dominique frunció el ceño, olvidándose momentáneamente de todos sus problemas. Detestaba que la llamaran de aquella manera. Tan sólo la semana pasada había hechizado a James por ello. Para que aprendiera. No era que James fuera a escarmentar… él era así y le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a la gente, pero al menos Dominique había tenido la oportunidad de desquitarse.

Teddy rió. Lo había hecho a propósito. Dominique también rió, inesperadamente.

—Estoy bien —dijo al fin. Luego, tras recordar que supuestamente se encontraba enferma, añadió—: aún me siento algo descompuesta, pero no es nada grave. _Réellement_.

—¿_Réellement_? —repitió Teddy, entre divertido e incrédulo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello azul antes de continuar hablando—. Dominique, Vic está realmente preocupada. Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidas, y creo que le duele que en un día tan importante como éste tú no estés allí con ella y en su lugar permanezcas aquí, encerrada. Por supuesto que no te lo va a decir, ya conoces su orgullo Gryffindor…

Dominique asintió y, como buena Ravenclaw que era, sopesó con cuidado las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación. No quería mentirle a Teddy, pero tampoco quería que quedase en evidencia lo que sentía por él. Le hubiera gustado poder contarle a alguien cómo se sentía, cómo era la furiosa batalla que en su interior se estaba librando entre sus valores. Porque quería a su hermana y quería a Teddy, pero también se quería a ella misma y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la situación continuara lastimándola.

Al final, no se le ocurrió nada inteligente para acotar.

—Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme, ¿verdad? —insistió Teddy.

De repente, a Dominique las paredes le resultaron increíblemente interesantes. Con sus ojos examinó el color, la textura, las manchas de humedad en las esquinas; lo que fuera con tal de ignorar que Teddy tenía razón, a él no podía mentirle. Si al día de la fecha el chico aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, era un milagro. Pero Dominique sabía que no iba a poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más. Mucho menos ahora que Teddy estaba por contraer matrimonio con su hermana. En cuestión de horas serían _familia_.

Aquel último pensamiento aterró a Dominique, que se puso de pie y se alejó de Teddy. Su melena rubia se agitó levemente, y en ese instante a Dominique le hubiera gustado llevar en sus venas más sangre Veela de la que realmente tenía. Por lo menos así podría ejercer un mayor grado de atracción sobre Teddy. Así, tal vez, le hubiese sido más fácil conquistarlo desde un principio…

—Vete, Teddy, por favor —le pidió Dominique, casi en un susurro. Temía que si el prometido de su hermana permanecía en aquella habitación más tiempo, ella fuese a cometer alguna locura. Como decirle lo que sentía, por ejemplo.

Desde la cama, Teddy enarcó una ceja.

—Dominique, estoy comenzando a preocuparme de verdad —le dijo él. Se puso de pie y en un par de zancadas hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba. Dominique se pegó a la puerta, como si la cercanía del cuerpo de Teddy la quemase. Y es que la quemaba, la quemaba por dentro. Él frunció el ceño. Tal vez, comenzaba a comprender…— ¿Dom…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Finalmente, Dominique había sucumbido ante la tentación de probar, por primera vez, los labios de Teddy. Sabía que debía sentirse horrible, la peor persona en la faz de la tierra, porque estaba traicionando a Victoire, su sangre, su hermana. Pero no podía. No podía sentirse culpable cuando la sensación de rozar los perfectos labios de Teddy con los suyos era tan condenadamente deliciosa. No podía sentirse mal cuando el suspiro tibio del chico que durante tanto tiempo había deseado en secreto le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. No podía, aunque debía, porque el sabor de lo prohibido era el mejor sabor de todos…

Dominique se separó de Teddy. Besarlo había sido asombroso, pero ahora la culpa recaía sobre ella con el peso de tres gigantes. Corrió hasta la ventana, desde donde se obligó a ver cómo los preparativos de la boda continuaban. Se obligó a recordar que Victoire estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre que ella acababa de besar, se obligó a pensar que Victoire también lo amaba y que no se merecía sufrir. Ella tampoco, claro, pero una de las dos iba a salir perdiendo y Dominique no era tan egoísta como para pretender que fuera su hermana.

—Dominique… —susurró Teddy.

Ella cerró los ojos. Oír su nombre pronunciado por él le dolía, sobre todo, porque Teddy no había terminado él beso. No, había sido ella. ¿Acaso eso significaba algo…?

—Calla, Dominique —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Sintió la mano de Teddy en su hombro y deseó poder Desaparecerse, pero aún no había aprendido cómo. De todas maneras, tampoco hubiese dado resultado, se habría llevado a Teddy con ella a donde quiera que se le hubiese ocurrido ir a parar.

—¿Era eso? —le preguntó él. Porque aunque fuese demasiado obvio, Teddy Lupin necesitaba una confirmación—. ¿Era por mí?

Dominique asintió vagamente. Y de repente quiso preguntarle si la quería. Sintió unas ganas inmensurables de preguntarle por qué no la había apartado en el mismo momento en que ella había comenzado a besarlo. Quería saber por qué, pero a la vez prefería no escucharlo. En su lugar, lo único que logró articular fue un débil:

—Vete, por favor.

—Te quiero, Dominique, pero no de esa manera —le susurró Teddy antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y esas fueron las peores palabras que le podría haber dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** Espero que les haya gustado y que, de ser así, me lo hagan saber. Yo sé que a veces da vagancia dejar un review, pero los escritores de verdad lo apreciamos mucho :)

**2.** Originalmente, había planeado hacer al menos dos o tres capítulos, pero a medida que fui escribiendo, la historia no me dio para más. Teddy no va a dejar a Victoire, y Dominique quiere demasiado a su hermana como para animarse a hacer algo más que darle un beso a Teddy. Pobre Nikki, cómo la hago sufrir u_u


End file.
